


Gullible

by omoraashee (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Extended Scene, Gen, In an AU where they don't get caught by the teachers, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Urination, Wetting, so Lucien manages to Cask of Amontillado Ernest for about 2 hours bc Ernest is that guillable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/omoraashee
Summary: Omovember 2020 Day 2: Inconvenient locationErnest was limited to 2 choices now: Either, he could stay here, legs twisted around each other and continue to hold it until he couldn't anymore, completely embarrassing himself both in front of the 'audience' and Lucien, OR he could surrender now, beg Lucien to help him out and leg it to the bathroom.
Relationships: Lucien Bloodmarch & Ernest Vega
Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Gullible

**Author's Note:**

> *in the tune of the theme song* Dreeeeeam Daddy~ Ngl this fandom is long dead but I was reminded of it recently when someone sent a dream daddy omo post in the omo discord. And then I remembered how much I wanted to write omo of the kids (especially Lucien) but never got around to it.
> 
> As always, disclaimer: This is an omorashi/pee desperation story. Not your thing? Please close this tab and find something else to read!

"Dude, how long is this gonna take?" Ernest whined, kicking the ground. 

Lucien smirked, lifting what must be the 100th brick, slapping cement on one side of the brick."Oh, it won't be much longer."

"W-well, can you hurry up?" Ernest urged, doing a subtle step-forward-and-back dance on the spot.

That made Lucien snicker. "Hmm, and why is that?" He turns to Ernest's direction, a smirk wide on his face. "You have somewhere urgent to be?"

"No, I just- I'm getting bored, that's all!!" Ernest retorted, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket. He gritted his teeth, watching Lucien approach him and added yet another cement-covered brick onto the small wall of bricks.

"Wow, that was rather defensive." Lucien noted audibly. He looked up into Ernest's eyes. "Or is there something else going on that you're trying to hide?"

Ernest cursed at Lucien's perceptiveness. "I, erm, well, I need to…" He stuttered.

Truth be told, there _was_ a much larger underlying problem. Ernest had guzzled a couple of soda cans during lunch - to keep his mind active during afternoon classes. However, he never ended up attending any of his afternoon classes and neither did Lucien. Lucien had sent text messages to Ernest towards the end of lunch, tricking him into coming to the school basement because “he had scored some wine”. Ernest - being the gullible idiot he is - took the bait and met him in said-basement. Lucien was there, preparing a bucket of cement, his phone set up in the corner, recording a livestream on instagram.

This was definitely strange, but next to nothing about Lucien _wasn’t_ strange, so Ernest went along with it. Lucien had promised that if Ernest stayed still and helped him build a wall of bricks - for whatever reason - then he’d reward him with the _fine wine_. 

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much for him to do. He was simply asked to stand in the centre of the room while Lucien began building a small square wall square around him. To pass the time, Ernest pestered him with all sorts of questions about this wine he had managed to find. Lucien answered them with complete confidence - his elaborate lies were _very_ convincing, even if it sounded ridiculous. Ernest, therefore, hadn’t even doubted him. 

It had been over an hour since Lucien began his wall-building and over the hour, Ernest had become quieter. Because Ernest hadn’t gone through with his usual lunchtime schedule - which included going to the bathroom - that meant the sodas he had during lunch that were once filtering through his system had completely filtered by now. 

What started as a niggling need had turned into a much more urgent situation; Ernest now really needed to pee.

“You need to..?” Lucien raised an eyebrow.

Ernest groaned, deciding there wasn’t any point in hiding his need anymore. “I just need to piss, a little!” He snapped.

“So you finally admit it~” Lucien hummed.

Ernest blinked. “What?!”

“I mean you’re not being very subtle about it.” Lucien gestured to Ernest, before walking away from the dark-skinned boy and back to his ‘workshop’.

It was then Ernest realised he was subconsciously shifting his weight between both feet; a subtle pee dance.

“Oh, _shut up_ about it!” He retorted, making a mental effort to stop shifting on the spot. “Anyway, isn’t school going to be over soon? Are we just gonna stay here?”

“Well…” Lucien sauntered over to his propped-up phone, checking the time. “There’s still 15 minutes left until the final period’s over. And even then, school’s still open for a few more hours. So we have time.”

Ernest’s eyes widened. There was no way he’d be capable of holding his bladder for _that_ long. His bladder was on the small side, not that he’d like to admit to _anyone_. That meant he wasn’t able to hold it for longer than maybe 3 hours. It’d be easier if he could move around more, but, well, he was currently stuck in the middle of Lucien’s square wall.

It wasn’t like he was _entirely_ trapped here. He could have said at the start - or at least when it was ¼ of the way built - that he needed to pee, and he could have stepped out. Plus, the boys’ toilets weren’t far away from the basement; he’d only need to go up the stairs and go down the hallway and it’s right there. But now that the walls had reached up to his shoulders, it’ll be rather inconvenient to try and go now. His need wasn’t all that bad at the beginning. _Now_ it was bad. 

“Why do you ask? Eager to go home to your dad?” Lucien briefly turned his head to Ernest before turning back, slapping a layer of cement on the brick.

“Urgh, no.” Ernest would do anything to not be at home. His dad sucked and he rather spend as less time as possible with him. “You know how much I hate him.”

“I know, I’d hate having a dad who teaches at my school.” Lucien smoothed the cement layer with the pointing trowel. Ernest rolled his eyes at that. “My dad is somewhat more tolerable. _Somewhat.”_

“I’d take a wanna-be victorian dad over an English teacher da- _aah!_ ” Ernest was interrupted by a wave of desperation thrashing in his bladder. “Nngh...” He snapped his legs shut, bending forwards a notch at the waist.

He couldn’t do a more helpful pee dance for two main reasons: A: Lucien’s phone was still livestreaming and at least 50 pupils had a pretty good view of Ernest. B: Lucien was right there. Now that Lucien knew of his need, he just _knew_ that he’d be teased to no end. Ernest pushed his hands further into his hoodie pocket, indirectly grabbing at his crotch region. At least the wall was high enough to mask exactly where his hands were.

Lucien couldn’t help but smirk. “I thought you said you only needed to pee a little?” Lucien cocked his head.

Ernest willed himself to stop swaying his hips as Lucien approached closer. “Y-yeah, well, it’s kinda bad now.” He bit his lip, berating himself as he just _knew_ the surfeit of teasing that was to come. 

Once Lucien placed the next brick down, he placed a hand on his hip. “Why didn’t you say _before_ I started?”

“Well, I didn’t need to go then!!” Now, I do…” Ernest shifted his gaze away from Lucien, feeling his face warming. 

“Then, if you do really need to go, then I can help you climb ou-"

"I'm _fine_. Just hurry up with it already." Ernest spat. 

“If you say so…" Lucien shrugged nonchalantly, walking away.

It _wasn't_ fine. Knowing he had effectively set himself to be stuck here for however-much longer, his desperation heightened to a higher level. He was now hyper-aware of just how _full_ his bladder was. It sat heavily in his lower abdomen like a rock, the small bulge pushing against the waistband of his trousers. 

Now that Lucien's back was to Ernest, he took the opportunity and remove his hands from his pockets and swiftly relocated them directly to his crotch. He ducked, putting him out of sight of the camera. With his legs crossed and bent at the knees, he squirmed on the spot. _Anything_ to keep his trousers dry was his priority.

"Not that bad, huh?" 

"Wha-?!" With his hands still jammed between his legs, he lifted his head up. Lucien was leaning over the wall, one hand resting on the top. His other hand was in a fist and on his cheek. _Now_ Lucien was clearly having fun with Ernest's predicament. "Stop looking!" His face reddened even more. Ernest could not for the life of him rip his hands away, in fear that if he moved them away for a second that he would start to lose control.

"Well, this is making for some great entertainment." Lucien swiftly moved away, picking up his phone. "Are you guys enjoying this stream?" 

_Dammit_ , Ernest completely forgot about Lucien's phone. He didn't have the capacity to feel the full embarrassment of desperately needing to pee in front of his classmates and the other classes at his school. All that mattered to him was _not_ peeing himself.

With both hands, Lucien lifted his phone up, trying to get a better angle of Ernest. He grinned, watching Ernest do his cute pee dance through the phone screen. He brought his arms down after a few seconds, putting the phone back to its original place, satisfied with what he caught on the camera.

Ernest was limited to 2 choices now: Either, he could stay here, legs twisted around each other and continue to hold it until he couldn't anymore, completely embarrassing himself both in front of the 'audience' and Lucien, OR he could surrender now, beg Lucien to help him out and leg it to the bathroom.

He really, _really,_ couldn't hold it a moment longer. As if on queue, his bladder notified him that it reached its absolute limit; a spurt escaped his restraints, dampening his underwear. He whimpered, his knuckles growing white as he death-gripped himself in great attempts to cut the flow.

 _"Shit."_ Lucien pushed his hair back with both hands. couldn't ignore Ernest's loud whimpers and quickened breathing. It seemed really urgent now. He chewed on his lip. Maybe it's time to stop the teasing. Glancing back and forth from the wall square to the phone, he decided it was time to do the right thing. He fumbled with his phone, silently ended the livestream, and shoving his phone in his pocket. Then, looking around the room, he spotted a chair. Wrapping a leg around the chair leg, he dragged it to the wall and stood on top of it.

"Come on. You're gonna wet yourself if you stay here any longer." Lucien extended a hand to the poor boy. His voice had completely changed from one of a teasing nature to one of concern.

Ernest looked at the open hand, then to the position of his hands, and shook his head. "If I let go, I'm really gonna…"

"Just for a few seconds. I'll help pull you up. But you need to start walking up when I do so." Lucien now had both arms outstretched, his hands motioning for Ernest to grab them.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ernest trusted Lucien. He, albeit hesitantly, move his hands away and slipped them into Lucien's colder hands. With a firm grip, Lucien began pulling him up. Ernest tried to keep his legs close together as he shakily took small steps up the wall. Once he reached the top layer, he immediately sat on his ankles and bent over. He felt a second, much longer spurt jet out, a final warning 

"Alright, now I'm gonna grab you. Hold on." Letting go of Ernest's hands, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Ernest desperately grabbed fistfuls of the older boy's shirt, shaking his head vehemently. "I got you. One, two and th-"

Unfortunately, Lucien didn't account that Ernest was heavier than he looked. He started to pull him and momentarily lost his balance on the chair. The chair toppled, causing both of them to crash down to the ground.

The impact of Ernest falling down on his front squashed his bladder, a sharp pain piercing his abdomen. He yelped in pain, curling into a ball. His bladder began to void uncontrollably.

Lucien scrambled on his feet, trying to work as fast as he could. He saw Ernest's foetal position. " _Shitshitshit_ , no, come on Ernest-"

But Ernest lay there, unable to move. It was too late now, he had already started going and once he started, there was no way he would be able to stop it. "I can't…" His voice was barely audible as he finally admitted defeat. Covering his face with his hands, he inhaled sharply as he felt the warm liquid start running from his left thigh all the way down to his right thigh. The only thing that could be heard in the room was a small _hiss_ as his urine pooled under his right leg. It was only about 20 seconds but his voiding seemed to go on forever. He just wanted it to be over.

Once his bladder completely emptied, he let out a final, shaky sigh. That sigh shifted into a sob. He couldn't hold back his tears. Tears from the effort of holding his bladder for so long, from the throbbing pain he felt from squishing a full bladder on the floor, and… the fact that he had well and truly pissed himself. Something he hadn't done since he was a kid. He felt degraded, ashamed, _humiliated_. And not only did he piss his pants, but he also pissed them _in front of Lucien and all his classmates._

That video would no doubt be circulated throughout the whole school. He would forever be branded as the kid who wet himself in the basement right up until his final year of school. He could imagine it now: all the jeering and mocking as he walked down the hallway to his locker, how his few friends would leave him now that they know he is a juvenile freak that can't hold his bladder. Just thinking about that caused Ernest to sob even harder, more tears flowing from his eyes, dripping down the floor beneath him.

Wary of Ernest's pee puddle, Lucien took a step forward and slowly crouched down to him. He was unsure of exactly what to do now but he probably needed to comfort him.

"It's okay." Lucien moved his hand to Ernest's fluffy brown hair, stroking it downwards. His hair was quite soft, surprisingly. But that wasn't important right now. He began to talk in a soothing manner, similar to how his previous therapist used to. "It was an accident. A-and it was my fault. I'll take the full blame for it. I shouldn't have teased you like that. I didn't realise it would end up like this." 

The next minute consisted of Lucien trying to calm Ernest down. His sons began to die down eventually.

"If it… makes you feel better, I turned off the livestream before all this. And I won't tell anyone about this. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that I'm very sorry Ernest :c
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment below c:
> 
> (EDIT: Comment moderations have now been turned on in light of the fictional minor omo discourse that occured on tumblr in Jan/Feb 2021)


End file.
